Heat recovery boilers necessarily comprise means for ensuring the circulation of fluids.
They find an industrial application in so-called combined-cycle electrical power stations and in so-called cogeneration plants for producing electricity and steam simultaneously.
They can be employed in other conventional applications.
Such boilers are used to recover the large quantity of heat contained in the exhaust gas stream of a gas turbine and to convert water into steam. The latter is then itself employed in a steam turbine which drives an alternator.